


The Delivery Girl

by tomsfronttooth



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Baking, England (Country), Eventual Smut, F/M, Feels, Masturbation, Pandemics, Tom is a Sweetheart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomsfronttooth/pseuds/tomsfronttooth
Summary: When the pandemic hits, Tom retreats to his home in the rural English countryside and is pleasantly surprised to find his local market makes home deliveries.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 47





	1. Lockdown

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I started this right as the pandemic was happening so please keep in mind this is purely fantasy and in no way realistic to what is happening around the world with it. This is just sweet, fluffy, smutty feels - enjoy!

The pandemic had hit like a lightning strike. Tom had been in Atlanta working on the new Loki series, when he received word from his agent that he needed to get out of town immediately and isolate himself. He had been reluctant to even get on a plane, but fortunately, Luke had been able to arrange for a private jet with minimal staffing and Tom had taken all possible precautions for himself and others by wearing a mask and thoroughly making sure to wipe down anything he touched or would be touching with sanitizing wipes. He didn’t want to put his family at risk if he was possibly infected, so he decided to head straight for his country vacation home in the Cotswolds. It was very isolated and he knew that the pantry was stocked with plenty of dry and canned goods that would last for several weeks. He only hoped that the local grocery store would still be operating so he could get some fresh produce and meat. His only fear was that, as a sociable creature, he wouldn’t go crazy there by himself with no one around.

Once he arrived at the cottage, he settled in and made some calls - to his mom and sister, and to Luke, to let them know he was there safely. They all had already self-isolated and agreed to all keep in touch so they could check how everyone was doing. After that was done, he decided to ring up the local market to see if they were still open. A young woman with a lovely, lilting voice informed him that they were still open, however, with minimal staff, and that, due to the small size of the store, they could only let one person in at a time. However, they were doing deliveries by car to the local homes and leaving them on the doorsteps, so that would be the best way to get what you needed. She also assured them that they were taking precautions both in the store and with delivering to ensure the safety of both themselves and their customers. Tom thanked her and put in an order right then. The girl said she’d do her best to deliver by tomorrow but because of high demand she couldn’t guarantee it. Tom said he completely understood and thanked her profusely for her time. 

*****

Nora rumbled along the long road towards her next delivery, her seafoam green BMC Mini bumping along the narrow pathways. It would be her last one of the day, and she was glad of it. Demand was high for the store that she worked at as they were basically the only game in town for food within a 20 mile radius. She almost decided to wait until tomorrow to make this last delivery, but she was intrigued about the owner of the place. Several times, she had made deliveries there in the owner’s absence, having been contacted by his agent personally. She knew whoever it was was an actor, and she was guessing a pretty well-known one from the word of mouth around town. Whoever it was, he was never there most of the time, and when he did show up, he usually had someone else to pick up his groceries for him. Now, it seemed, after talking with him directly, he was doing what they all were doing right now and self-isolating. She couldn’t help but feel a wave of excitement as she puttered her car down the gravel road.

As she got closer, she finally spotted the white farm-house styled home, nestled in a grove of trees, with a large, stone barn that looked like it had been there since the 1600’s. Just outside the property was a long stone wall that ran along it, with a car gate that was the only entry inside. She pulled up to it, ready to open it with the key that the store kept on hand for deliveries there, but she immediately noticed the lock had already been removed. She pushed the gate open and got back into her car, pulling up to the curved driveway. She sighed longingly as she gripped the steering wheel and looked out over the property. She had always loved this house. Though big, it was not ostentatious, and she loved how it seemed to nestle amongst a throng of yew trees and pockets of purple hyacinth like a little white jewel. Every time she came there she was again enraptured by the charm and peace of the place. 

She parked near the door and turned the car off. As she got out, she pushed back her thick, curly hair away from her face and started unloading the bags, bringing them to the front steps. She let out a muffled squeal from under her face mask when she suddenly spied a man through the clear glass of the door. All of a sudden, she heard something electrical click and she spied a little voice intercom next to the door.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you!” the voice came out from the intercom and Nora looked again to see the man smiling apologetically at her. 

_Holy shit, that’s Tom Hiddleston!_

Her mouth dropped behind her face mask, and at that moment she was glad to have it, otherwise she was pretty sure she would have looked like a gobsmacked idiot to him.

Way too much time had already passed without her saying something and she knew it.

“You can just press that red button there to talk, love,” Tom said, pointing as well as he could through the door. 

Nora finally came to her senses and pressed the button, trying not to visibly swoon at the word “love.” As she now knew they had a barrier between them, she pushed her mask off of her face. As she did that, she noticed Tom’s eyes widen ever so slightly, a hint of a smile appearing on his face. 

“Hi, I’m Nora, I have your groceries,” she said, a little more breathlessly than she would have liked. 

“Hi Nora, I’m Tom,” he said, his voice like velvet even through the crackly intercom. “I can’t thank you enough for delivering these.”

Nora felt herself blush slightly. “It’s no problem, you’re my last one of the day - and you lucked out too, got our last bunch of bananas.”

“Well that’s lucky for me, since I always eat them after my runs - though, don’t really have anywhere to run to right now, I guess.”

“Oh well, I don’t know if you know this, but there’s an unmarked little trail just behind this property that goes on for a good three miles,” Nora said quickly, “It doesn’t go into the town and runs along a charming little stream back in the woods. You could always use that.”

Tom blinked in surprise, a brilliant smile breaking across his face. “You’re kidding, I didn’t know that,” he said. “Guess I should visit this place more often. Thanks for the suggestion, I’ll definitely use it now.”

Nora smiled, brushing her curls out of her face as a breeze kicked up around her. “Well, should I just leave the bags here, or did you need them brought around back?”

“Here is fine, dear, thank you so much again,” Tom said. “Are you the only one making deliveries?”

“Unfortunately, for now I am, as we only have one other person working in the shop.”

Tom furrowed his eyebrows and Nora watched him rub the stubble of his face absentmindedly. She pressed her lips together, feeling herself flushing and she wished there didn’t have to be a door between them.

“Well, I hope you are taking care of yourself, Nora - you be careful out there.”

Nora smiled. “Thanks, Tom, you too - and just give the store a call if you need any deliveries. I’ll try and get out here as soon as I can.”

Tom gave a playful little smile. “I definitely will now.”

Nora gave a little wave as she got back in her car and her stomach fluttered as Tom waved back. As the car roared to life and rumbled along the broken gravel road back, Nora smiled to herself and swore she could hardly feel a bump.

  
*****

  
Tom had spent the rest of the evening making himself a quick dinner, flipping through the scripts for the first few episodes of the Loki series, and finally settling in on the couch to watch the first two episodes of “The Outsider” on HBO. 

Later, laying in bed, he couldn’t get his mind to quiet down. Not only because of all this virus stuff, though that was definitely part of it. He was worried for his family and friends, for the doctors and nurses dealing with it, and for people like Nora who were out in it, making sure that people like himself were still able to get food. He hadn’t been able to get Nora out of his head. When she showed up to his door and took her mask off, he felt all the air suddenly leave him. She had a wild head of brown curls that didn’t quite hit her shoulders, and it looked like the softest thing in the world. Tom wondered what it might smell like if he buried his face in that thick, dreamy mane. Roses? Raspberries? Whatever it smelled like, Tom knew it must be heaven. He absentmindedly stroked across his bare chest remembering her beautiful smile and full, lush lips, which were an incredible natural rosy color. Her face was like something out of an old Victorian advertisement - all creamy, pale skin, pink cheeks, and soft curls, but that’s where the innocent part ended. Tom was a man - a gentleman - but a man nonetheless, and he couldn’t help but notice her bombshell-esque curves, even through her casual denim jeans and simple, white v-neck shirt. He had always been a breast man, and he practically felt his cock twitch when he saw how Nora’s t-shirt strained across the chest. Her waist dipped in sweetly, only to bloom back out enticingly at the hips. Tom’s mouth had practically watered at the thought of what she might look like underneath him in all her bare, soft glory. He had hardly realized how aroused he really was just thinking about her, but when he finally wrapped his hand around his cock, it had taken all of five pumps before he was spurting warm ropes of white cum all over his belly.

_Fuck. It’s going to be a long self-isolation_ , he thought as he felt himself drift off to sleep.

  
*****


	2. Getting to Know You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom learns how to bake bread and gathers his courage.

Over the next few weeks, Tom kept himself busy as much as possible, reading and answering emails, reading scripts and books, and going for runs on the path around his property. He was especially grateful to Nora for that last one, as it allowed him to still get fresh air and exercise without worrying about running into anyone else. He found himself craving her visits, not just because he was growing increasingly attracted to her, but also she was the only human being he had been able to see face to face since all this started. He enjoyed her company too, however limited it was. She was sweet, funny and very intelligent. In fact, he was able to find out that she was actually working at the store to help put herself through school for her Masters in French Literature. They immediately bonded over their shared love of books, recommending titles and authors to each other. Tom had mentioned to her that he wanted to try his hand at bread-making since he had the time, and on her next delivery she brought him some flour and yeast. The next time she dropped by he excitedly showed her his first loaf through the door window.

“Hey, that’s not bad for a first try!” she said, dropping off the rest of his bags outside the door. She practically giggled at the sight of how proud he was over this simple loaf of bread.

“I know!” he chuckled. “I want to make different kinds now - it’s pretty amazing to see what you can accomplish with some flour, yeast, water, and a lot of time on your hands.”

Nora laughed. “Well, in that case, I’ll have to bring you some of my sourdough starter next time.”

Tom smiled at her. It wasn’t a big smile, but Nora felt the warmth and affection from it all the way down to her toes. Since she started making deliveries to Tom’s place, she could feel a kindship starting to form between them. Even though he was a big movie star, he was so down to earth, sweet, and funny, and Nora couldn’t believe how much they actually had in common. Platonic interests aside, Nora couldn’t deny she was extremely attracted to him too. Gorgeous ocean blue eyes, slim but powerfully athletic build, and a smile that never failed to make her knees weak. All she wanted was to be able to touch him, to feel how his perfectly stubbled jaw would feel under her fingertips, how soft his short, cinnamon kissed waves might be, how firm, but gentle his lips might feel against hers. But she couldn’t. And the door between them was a constant painful reminder that she’d probably only be able to be with him from afar. 

“How are you hanging in dear?” he asked, setting the bread aside and stepping up closer to the glass. The soothing timbre of his voice made her feel all gooey inside.

She pressed the intercom speaker, drawing herself closer to the glass as well. “Pretty good - I hear the quarantine is likely going to be lifted next week since the social distancing efforts have been so successful in turning the tide.”

Tom nodded his head. “That’s what I heard too - I’ll likely even be back on the _Loki_ set in the next three weeks.”

“Oh, that’s good,” Nora said, not able to stop a note of disappointment from creeping into her voice. 

Tom looked at her. “I must confess though, I’m not exactly looking forward to leaving.”

She looked up, her mouth parted slightly in surprise. “Oh?”

Tom ran a large hand over his stubble. Nora noticed he did that as a self-soothing gesture whenever he was uncomfortable or nervous. 

“Yeah,” he sighed, looking up at her through anxious, clear-blue eyes. “Nora, I feel you and I have become friends over the past few weeks, and so I hope that I may be candid with you about something.”

Nora pressed her lips together, nervously tucking a stray curl behind her ear. “S-sure, of course, Tom.”

Tom’s tongue darted out quickly to lick his lips and Nora found herself unconsciously balling her hand up into a fist.

_ Get ahold of yourself, girl, she chided herself. He probably isn’t happy that you weren’t able to find his bananas this week. _

“Nora, I can’t express enough how wonderful it has been getting to know you these past few months - first, I can’t begin to thank you for all you have done for me, as well as what you’ve done for everyone else in this town. You are my hero and I know a lot of people would agree with me on that.”   
  


Nora smiled softly, blushing.

“I’m also grateful for that because I’ve been able to also get to know you on a personal level too,” he continued, rubbing his neck, looking slightly distressed. “You are an intelligent, sweet, compassionate, very beautiful girl, a-and I confess I’ve been thinking about you a lot lately.”

“You have?” 

He nodded, looking up at her intently. “Nora, you’re the whole reason I’m going to hate leaving this place, and I was hoping that once the all-clear is given, if you might join me here at the house for dinner - face to face this time instead of through a door and an intercom.”

Nora was floored. _Tom was a talented, famous, ridiculously good-looking actor and he wanted to have dinner with_ _ her _ ? 

She was sure she looked absolutely gobsmacked as Tom chuckled nervously. “Are you okay?”

“Y-y-yes I’m fine, I’m just a little surprised,” Nora sputtered, nervously adjusting her pink blouse. “I mean, I’d love nothing more than to have dinner with you, Tom, but you can basically have any woman you want - why me?”

Tom’s face looked pained for a minute at her words.

“Well, first darling, why would you not think I or any other man wouldn’t want you?” he said, his eyebrows furrowed in genuine concern. “Like I said, you are sweet, intelligent, compassionate and not to be indelicate, but I have to say you are one of the sexiest women I’ve seen in a very, very long time.”

Nora furiously blushed, fighting to suppress a huge smile. When she flicked her eyes up to meet Toms, his eyes were roving slowly down to her lips, darting quickly down to her chest and then coming immediately back up to meet her gaze. 

“So, what do you say?” he said gently, his eyes hopeful. “Please have dinner with me, Nora.”

“Sure, Tom - I’d love to.”


End file.
